


Full Circle

by caricatureofmyself



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caricatureofmyself/pseuds/caricatureofmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon was rising on a clear summer night, bright and full and huge. Outside the air was hot but not overwhelming, birds were chirping their last for the evening, and the joy and relief of people tired of cold weather had spread across the city. It was one of those dreamy nights where the puzzle pieces for a good mood fall into place one by one—the kind of night Iwaizumi wanted to spend with Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

The moon was rising on a clear summer night, bright and full and huge. Outside the air was hot but not overwhelming, birds were chirping their last for the evening, and the joy and relief of people tired of cold weather had spread across the city. It was one of those dreamy nights where the puzzle pieces for a good mood fall into place one by one—the kind of night Iwaizumi wanted to spend with Oikawa. But it was difficult. Despite considering himself a bit of a romantic, Iwaizumi didn’t know how to express it, least of all to Oikawa. Why was that, exactly? He couldn’t place the blame anywhere specific. Maybe Oikawa’s smugness was the culprit, but Iwaizumi didn’t really want to think much about it. He just wanted to spend this rare night with him, make it perfect, make Oikawa happy.

They’d only been together for a few months. When Iwaizumi thought back on their awkward mutual confession he would always laugh, despite the circumstances under which it’d happened.  
They’d lost to Karasuno. After all their work (overwork in Oikawa’s case), toil, and all the thought and effort they’d put into everything, they never got their revenge on Shiratorizawa (well, Ushiwaka). The entire team had wept, felt the rage of a thousand lifetimes, and blamed themselves. Even Iwaizumi. He was in despair, and occasionally despair would bring with it a “screw it all” kind of mood. He’d called up Oikawa that night and asked him to meet by the fountain in the park, hanging up before Oikawa could even ask why.

When Oikawa was right there in front of him it had been much more difficult to say what he wanted to say, however. His stomach was lead and it spread to his tongue, his heart pounded, cheeks flushed, and Oikawa just smiled expectantly. Just before Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak, a knowing look appeared on Oikawa’s face, and they’d spoken together: “I like you”, “I like you too.” The embrace that followed was so warm. Iwaizumi was on the verge of sweating, Oikawa had finally realised what had just happened and begun to blush furiously, and they were both clinging to each other so tightly…

Then it clicked. Iwaizumi shot up from his bed and grabbed his phone, speed dialling Oikawa. Oikawa could barely get out his usual, “Hey, Iwa-chan~” before Iwaizumi was already completely red-faced.  
“Meet me by the fountain in the park,” he managed to ramble out before he hung up and ran to the shower. He made an effort to wear clothes Oikawa had complimented him on or said he liked; a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and two buttons undone, tight dark brown trousers, a leather bracelet, and his shiniest dress shoes. A small splash of Oikawa’s favourite scent. It had to be perfect. Should he put on eyeliner? He cursed himself at forgetting whether Oikawa had liked that or not. No eyeliner, then, just in case.

Checking his hair in the mirror one last time, he grabbed his keys and phone and ran out the door. This time his stomach felt light and fluffy, like a horde of fireflies dancing inside him. Finally he would show his affection for Oikawa. His feet flew across the pavement, and Iwaizumi barely felt it. He might as well be flying. Today was the day.  
When he arrived at the fountain, Oikawa was already there. And, of course, Iwaizumi was burning again, and he felt the effects of sprinting all this way. Damn it all. He pushed it aside, forced it away, and marched over to Oikawa. He was smiling, waving, and so gorgeous, despite the fact that it was glaringly obvious he hadn’t bothered to change out of his loaf-around-the-house clothes. Thank you, God, Iwaizumi thought, taking in the sight.

Iwaizumi didn’t even say hello, he just grabbed Oikawa’s waist, kissed him hungrily, passionately… lovingly. Once their lips parted, their eyes met and Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hands.  
“I love you,” he said, without looking away. Oikawa’s eyes widened immensely and he froze, staring at Iwaizumi. Had he ever been this open and vulnerable with Oikawa before? Absolutely not. He wanted Oikawa to see him like this, just once, even though it was so painfully difficult. But he needed to see.

Oikawa’s arms grabbed him so quickly, so tightly, and Iwaizumi could hear tiny, choked sobs as Iwaizumi hugged him back. He probably wouldn’t be allowed to let go for a while, so he let himself enjoy it. Just this once, he would let himself be bare.  
“I love you too,” Oikawa whispered in his ear, sobbing louder. Iwaizumi stared up at the moon and took in the fresh summer air before closing his eyes and holding Oikawa tighter. Perfect.


End file.
